Nanomaterials are more and more important for many applications. But nanomaterials face some challenge in some areas. It has been very difficult to create nanowire networks and interconnected bicontinuous morphologies that have length scales in the 5 to 50 nm range, which is particularly important for bulk heterojunction devices, light emitting devices, electrochemical storage systems, and other devices in which the harvesting or manipulation of excitons and the isolated transport of electrons and holes is desired. Furthermore, in catalytic or electrochemical systems in which surface area is of particular interest, finer dimensions lead to significant increases in surface area per unit volume, making truly nanoporous (as opposed to micro—or mesoporous) networks of great interest.